Moonlight
by AJAvatar
Summary: Its amazing what the moon can do to young love. Can Aang and Katara control themselves under the light of the moon?  5 Part story.    Kataang Raid. Feel free to review, i need some opinions.
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't help but gaze at her with his peripherals. The silence didn't bother either of them. Especially Aang, he would mindlessly dry the plates as he day dreamed about the beautiful ,blueeyed ,waterbender standing right next to him. He helped Katara wash the dishes after their dinner. The rest of the gang was already upstairs getting ready for bed. Aang was exhausted, but he didn't care. He'd take advantage of any chance he got to spend time with her. Katara picked up another plate to begin washing it, but as she did it slipped out of her wet hands and dropped it into the sink of water. Water splashed all over Aangs robes.

"Oh, Aang, I'm sorry!" Katara said staring at his soggy monk robes.

"No worries, Katara." Aang said with a smirk on his face.

As soon as Katara had seen the smirk on his face, she didn't have time to react. Dish water was hovering right above her head, then 'Woosh' she was soaked.

"So that's how it has to be?" She smirked

Soon, water was flying back and forth, and their laughs filled the kitchen. When the entire room was soaked, they both sat down laughing and gasping for air. Aang and Katara never got tired of each other, they spent every moment together.

"Why do these things always break out between us?" Katara said through each gasping breath.

"I don't know, but i enjoy it" Aang breathed. He looked around the room to see it soaking wet and extremely messy. "Wow. This is a huge mess." He said finally catching his breath.

Katara stood up and with a few smooth movements of her arms all the water was back in the sink. She went over and offered her hand to Aang. He took it and examined the room.

"Impressive" he blinked.

"Lets go hang our clothes outside to dry." She said as she walked out the door.

Aang opened his mouth to remind her about is airbending, but he stopped himself. Just the more time with her, he smiled to himself.

The moon was almost full and lit up the night sky. Aang walked out into the luminous night to see katara already undressed in her white under clothes, she was looking up at the moon. Aang hung his up to dry next to hers, then turned in her direction. Aang stopped and watched in awe. Katara was always beautiful, especially in the moonlight. Aang felt his heart speed up, and the butterflies fill his stomach. He slowly walked over to her.

"Its so beautiful." She breathed.

"It really is," He said still facing her. Talking about her.

Her hair was out of her usual braid, and her thick, wavy locs flowed down her back. Her skin was completely flawless. And her eyes.. Don't even get him started on her eyes. The sea blue orbs were shinning in the light of the moon. He could swear she was glowing. Aang found it hard to swallow, his heart was pounding in his head.

She looked down from the sky, to look over at Aang. They soon locked eyes. Katara let out a sort of laugh breath. She gazed apon Aang in the shining light of the moon. She always loved his storm grey eyes, but there was something about them. About him in this light. Her heart started to speed up in her chest. 'Whats going on' she thought to herself. Her eyes traced over his body. His chest. His arms. His skin glowed in the moon.

She tried not to obsess over his features. She had to snap her self out of it. Thier eyes met again. As soon as they did,they both felt as if they'd been punched in the stomach with butterflies. Both their hearts sped up. Kataras mind started to race.

"Wow.." Aang breathed. He'd never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

Katara, still trying not to obsess over his features, Stared deeply into his storm cloud eyes. 'Ive seen him like this so many times, why am i acting like this' she thought to herself.

Aang reached out and grabbed one of her hands.

Kataras heart skipped a beat.

Aang started to move closer to her.

She felt her heartbeat through her body, the butterflies in her stomach were almost overwhelming. She grabbed Aangs other hand.

"Aang.."

He gently shushed her. And moved his face in closer.

Something overwhelmed Katara and she started moving closer to his face. Her mind went a mile a minute. She always had a spark in the back of her mind when she thought about Aang. And if she ever lost him.. She wouldn't be able to go on. Then she remembered all the good times and all the time they spent together. Then something hit her. This all felt so right. Every second. Every movement.

They were only inches away from eachothers face. They were both lit by the moon light. Katara was breathless. She moved her hand to Aangs cheek. Both were blushing madly from the situation.

Then Aang couldn't take it anymore.

Aang pressed his warm lips to hers. Katara stiffened, but soon relaxed. Her mind was no longer racing, but was filled with fireworks. Both their bodies reacted to the kiss. Butterflies exploded through their veins. Aang put his hands on her bare hips and katara wrapped her arms around his neck. The passion of the two was exhilarating. Thier lips melded and their hearts beat in sync. Both were completely breathless. Thier bodies fit perfectly together. The passion only intensified under the moonlight. Aang ran his thin fingers through her soft hair. Katara ran her hands down the side of his bare body. The heat radiated off their lips as their passion exploded. The couples lips moved perfectly together.

They both pulled away, and were left breathless.

They stared passionately into eachothers eyes.

"Woah.." Katara breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

Aang was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling, his body still in shock. He had a huge ear to ear grin on his face. 'What just happened' he thought to himself. Butterflies engulfed his whole body. Whatever just happened outside with him and Katara was unbelievable.

Aang let out a content sigh.

Meanwhile, Katara sat on her bed staring at her wall. Her mind was racing again. She fell back onto to her bed and quietly laughed to herself. She's in love with the avatar. And apparently the avatar's pretty fond of her too. Katara couldn't believe it, it was all so surreal. She crawled under her blankets. The butterflies in her stomach wouldn't let her fall asleep right away, but as soon as she did, her dreams were filled with Aang.

The next morning, Katara awoke to the sound of clanging dishes and the sweet smell of oatmeal. She lifted herself out of bed and threw on her blue watertribe dress. She ran a brush through her hair and headed downstairs.

Everyone was already downstairs sitting around the table while Suki served them their bowls. Katara yawned and pulled out the chair next to Toph, and sat down. As soon as she did, the memories from last night flooded into her head. Katara felt heat flood into her face and her heart speed up.

"Hey, uh.. wheres Aang?" She asked shyly.

"Twinkletoes is down at the river practicing' or something." Toph remarked.

Katara backed out of her chair and headed out the door, down to the river.

Aang was standing waist deep in the water, mindlessly bending the water between his hands. He couldn't keep his mind off last night. How beautiful she was, how beautiful they were. It all seemed like a dream to him, he remembered it all too well. Her soft lips, her warm body. The amazing chaos that was unleashed in his brain as their lips touched. 'Ahhhhhhh!' He though to himself. She made him so crazy.

Katara came to the top of he hill. She was looking around for Aang. There. As soon as she saw him standing in the water her stomach flipped. She never even fathomed that she could ever feel this way about someone. Last night was such a clear image in her head. It replayed over and over again. She had to snap herself out of it.

She quietly made her way down the hillside to the river. As soon as she got to the bank, she took off her robes and hung them over a branch. She quietly stepped into the river. She noticed Aang was somewere off in his own world. She smiled to herself, she knew exactly what he was thinking about.

Aang was completely oblivious to his surroundings. He just kept replaying last night in his head. Suddenly, Aang was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of roaring water. He spun around to see a massive wave right in front of him. He had no time to react. He was knocked off his feet. When he resurfaced he saw Katara standing 10 feet away from him smirking. His stomach twisted.

With a blink of an eye, Aang disappeared under the water. Katara stumbled backwards trying to avoid any 'attacks'. She couldn't see him underneath the water, she braced herself for anything.

Just like that she was pulled under the water. She opened her eyes to see Aang a foot away smiling. Katara felt the butterflies in her stomach jump. As soon as they made eye contact, everything around her disappeared. Aang grabbed her hands and pulled them both to the surface for air, never releasing eye contact.

He pulled her closer to him.

"Good morning.." He said with a sly smile on his face.

"Hey.." She replyed. She was going absolutely crazy. She felt the butterflies start to migrate to more then her stomach.

Aang moved the loose hair out of Katara's face. He then put his hands on her hips.

Katara had a huge lump in her throat, it was like his eyes had put her under a spell. She moved her hands to his shoulders. They sat and stared into eachothers eyes. The passion between the two was unbelievable.

This time Katara couldn't hold it in anymore. She pulled her head close to his ear..

"Our little secret.." she whispered.

She then pulled back and connected her lips to Aang's. Thier kiss sent a fire through each others body. Aang was completely stunned, her confidence made him want her even more. He kissed her with so much passion, they both fell into the water. Their bodies were close as they floated underwater. They swirled around under the surface making their kiss more intense. They both shot to the surface for air, but quickly rejoined their lips. Their mouths moved together so magically. Aang pulled her closer. The fireworks were back, and it coursed through the couples bodies. Katara blushed even more when she felt his warm, bare body against hers.

The world around them was nonexistent. They couldn't stop. They wouldn't stop. And things only intensified. Thier bodies worked together like a machine. Aang and Katara's lips were hot with passion. It all felt like an amazing dream.

Then, they both heard their names being called. They separated fast.

"Where have you guys been?" Sokka yelled.

"Uhm, w-well. We were p-practicing waterbending." Aang stuttered back.

"We'll be back in a few minutes." Katara replied calmly.

"Fine.. But you better hurry. Lunch is ready." Sokka said.

Aang and Katara stood there blushing madly. They couldn't really process what just happened.. Again. They stood there trying to catch their breath. Thier hearts were pounding through their chests. They then realized how cold they were from being in the water for so long.

Aang grabbed Katara's hand and started leading her out of the water.

"Lets go dry off." Aang recommended

Katara just followed along beside him. When they got dressed, Aang started to walk back up to the house. Katara grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait." She said quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

Aang felt her hand on his shoulder. "Wait" He heard her say.

He turned around to face her. "What is it, Katara?"

"Uh.. So, when are we going to tell the others?" Katara said blushing.

Aang's face lit up. "You mean we can be together?"

"I guess its kinda obvious now." Katara said with a shy smile.

Aang grabbed her hand. "Whenever your ready."

"Lets wait a few days." She said while tracing the arrows on Aang hand.

Aang and Katara walked hand in hand back up to the house. When they got to the backdoor they heard everyone in the kitchen. Thier hands released as they walked in.

"What have you two been up to all day?" Sokka asked raising his eye brow.

"Oh, you know..Just practicing some water bending down at the river" Aang said rubbing the back of his head.

Katara blushed

"Mhm, I'm sure.." Sokka said looking at Katara.

"So anyways, what's for lunch?" Aang asked trying to change the subject.

"Pickled sea prunes." Suki replied. Aang groaned.

"I think I'm going to just go take a nap, I didn't get much sleep last night." Aang said while walking to his room. Katara started to blush again.

It was dark out when Aang woke up. He walked tiredly into the kitchen. He saw a piece of paper in the counter and walked over to it.

'Out on the town. Be home in a little'

Aang was kind of annoyed. He wanted to spend time with Katara, he wished they would've woken him up. Aang walked over to the cupboard and grabbed and apple.

"Oh Aang, your up!"

Aang jumped around and there stood Katara.

"Why didn't you go with them?" He asked.

"I wanted to wait for you.." She smiled.

Aang smiled. "Is anyone else even home?" He asked curiously.

"Nope." She said with a sly smile.

Aang lifted an eyebrow. 


	4. Chapter 4

Aang rubbed the back of his head and looked at the ground blushing. He's been alone with Katara so many times, but this time felt so different. She was looking at him differently. Her voice was different, Aang liked it.

"So..uh..where alone, huh?" Aang said, he felt the heat in his face and the butterflies in his stomach.

"Seems so.." Katara said in a seductive sort of voice, moving closer.

Aang looked up at Katara. He felt his heartbeat in this throat, and his mouth go dry. She was looking at him dreamily, he found himself lost in her eyes.

She came up and grabbed Aang's hands. She just cant seem to get enough. Aang certainly did not mind at all.

"All alone.." She said quietly.

Aang started to move his face closer to hers and close his eyes. He felt her soft lips brush against his and..

"HEY GUYS LOOK WHAT I BOUGHT!" Sokka came storming in holding a new boomerang.

Aang jumped away from Katara.

"Wow Sokka! Cool!" Aang said very annoyed. His face was crimson.

"Hey. Whats going on here?" Sokka asked with suspicion.

"Nothing Sokka! Were just talking!" Katara snapped.

"Alright.. But you guy better go to bed now. Its late" Sokka said grabbing some seal jerky off the table and heading to his room.

"We'd better go get ready for bed.. Now that Sokkas here." Katara rolled her eyes.

"Yeah i guess.." Aang said discouraged.

Katara kissed Aang on the cheek as she left to her room. Aang pouted all the way up to his room. When he got there he fell on his bed. He layed there and Katara filled his mind. He almost got to kiss her again, but of course, Sokka interupted. Ugh. Aang stood up and took off his shirt then layed back on his bed. He just sat there and stared at the ceiling. Right as he started to doze off he heard a soft knock at the door.

"Come in?" Aang sat up.

"Hey Aang..?" Katara poked her head in. "I just wanted to say goodnight."

"You can come in if you want, Katara." Aand said smiling.

Katara walked through the door and Aang felt light headed. Katara had a new nightgown on. It cut down from the back up around her stomach, alot of skin was showing. The dress fit her perfectly.

"Wow.." Aang mumbled to him self. "You look beautiful Katara.."

Katara blushed. "Thankyou.."

Katara walked over to Aang's bed and sat down next to him. Aang grabbed her hands and kissed her lightly on the lips. His warm skin sent a shock down her body.

"From earlier" Aang said with a smile on his face.

But Katara wasn't satisfied, she was addicted to the taste of Aang's lips. She moved her hands to his cheeks and pulled his face to hers. She pressed her lips to Aang's. Both their mouths were hot from the anxiety. Aang rapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Katara moved her hands to Aang's neck and intensified the kiss. Both felt their butterflies kick up a notch. The fire started to migrate throughout eachothers bodies.

They fell backwards onto the bed and held onto each other. Still kissing, Katara rolled on top of Aang. Everthing was a huge adrenaline rush. Thier lips moved in sync as their hands ran up and down eachothers bodies. Katara's hands wondered to Aang's chest, her head was clouded with fireworks. Meanwhile, Aang was trying to grasp on to what was going on.

Aang's hands moved to her waist and he rolled on top of her. They were breathing heavily and taking in eachothers sweet smell.

Aang knew he couldn't let this go any farther so he rolled off of Katara. Aang sat there catching his breath. Katara knew why Aang stopped, and it was a smart thing to do. Aang started to laugh to himself.

"What is it?" Katara questioned.

"This is just all so surreal."

Katara smiled, and leaned over and gently touched her lips to his.

"Goodnight, Aang."

"Night, see you in the morning." Aang said beaming.

Aang wished Katara would've stayed with him tonite. 'Maybe another night.' He thought to himself. He layed down on his bed and tried his best to fall asleep. He couldn't wait to see her in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Aang layed in his bed and just stared at the ceiling. The butterflies in his body were raging. He'd been laying there for at least 2 hours. So many thoughts were going through his head. She was the first thing he saw when he woke from his 100 year sleep. Her beautiful, sea blue eyes gazing down at him with so much worry. It was overwhelming, he was almost breathless. Who would've known that in the next months following the iceberg his love would become so unimaginably strong. The avatar and a water tribe girl. Aang loved it.

He sat up in his bed, and swung his legs over the side. He just stared at the ground and sighed. He wasn't going to get much sleep tonite. He stood up and went over to his window and gazed out. It was a full moon tonite. He smiled to himself. He had an idea.

Aang turned and walked to his door. He opened it slowly and tiptoed down the hall. When he got to Katara's room he carefully grabbed the handle and turned it slowly. He quietly opened to door and stuck his head in. The moonlight flooded in through the window and outlined her sleeping figure. Aang tiptoed in and sat down on the side of her bed. She looked so peaceful. Her chest rose and fell at a slow and steady rhythm and she had a slight smile on her face. Aang gently grabbed her hand and stared down at her. The moonlight made her skin glow. Aang felt his heart speed up ever so slightly. He ran the back of his fingers down her soft cheek.

"Katara" Aang whispered.

Not even a stir.

Aang shook her shoulder slightly. "Katara.." Aang whispered a little louder.

Katara groaned and turned over. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Aang..?" She whispered.

"Katara, come with me.." Aang gently picked her up and walked out of the room.

Katara was really tired and was trying to snap out of her half sleep. When Katara realized Aang was carrying her she instantly woke up and blushed. She saw that Aang brought her outside into the moonlight.

Aang lightly set her down.

"Aang, where are we going?" Katara asked.

Aang smiled. "For a little trip" He grabbed her hand and walked over to Appas stable.

Katara was incredibly confused, but she didn't really care, as long as she was with Aang.

Aang woke up Appa and led him outside.

Aang held out his hand to Katara and had his usual boyish grin on. Katara's heart skipped a beat as she grabbed his hand. Aang set Katara in the saddle and went to grab the reigns.

"Yip yip.." Aang said quietly. Appa took off silently into the clear night sky.

Aang stood up and walked back to Katara, who was staring up at the moon. He sat down, close next to her and took her hand in his.

"Beautiful, isn't it.." Aang said quietly.

"Breathtaking." Katara breathed.

Aang scooted closer to Katara. "I couldn't sleep."

Katara leaned her head on his shoulder. "Im kinda glad that you couldn't." Katara said shyly.

He smiled and rested his head on hers. They both looked up at the moon and stars as they soared through the night sky. It was so perfect.

Aang lifted his head and turned to Katara. He gently grabbed her chin and made her gaze meet his. They watched eachothers eyes for awhile. No words were needed, their eyes expressed it all. The moon reflected off their eyes.

"Katara.." Aang said quietly. "I.. I love you.."

Katara's breathing stopped. She looked wide eyed at Aang. The avatar loved her. She had a huge lump in her throat. Her body trembled in the slightest way. Katara brought her hand to his cheek.

"Aang.. I love you too." she said as she gazed passionately in his eyes. They held each others gaze for the next few moments. Then it seemed like some magnetic force was slowly pulling them closer to eachother. They rested their foreheads on each other, still never breaking eye contact. They both had small smiles on their mouths. Katara then leaned forward and touched her lips to his.

At this moment, it was as if they were flying through the stars, around the moon, through the beautiful depths of space. The spirits sang, and so did Aang and Katara's hearts. This was like nothing they have ever experienced.

As soon as the soft, warmth of each others lips collided, something ignited. Their heart beats could be felt throughout their bodies. It was like an exhilarating fire, pulsing through their veins. The butterflies in their stomachs blossomed and consumed their hearts. The world was gone. It was just the avatar, his lover, and the stars.

Katara pressed her lips harder to Aang's. Thier mouths moved together in perfect rhythm. Aang brought his hands to the side of Katara's face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. His touch tingled her skin. Goosebumps started to rise on their bodies. Katara ran her hands up and down Aang's neck and then just rapped her arms around him to keep them close. Aang's fingers flowed through her long, brunette hair. He then rapped his arms around her wait and pulled her even closer.

They were intertwined. Legs and everything. It was as if their souls were mingling as one. Time froze for them. The passion over flowed from their bodies, and electric sparks flew. Aang pulled away and took another look at her. Her long, beautiful hair was shinning in the light of the moon, and flowed in the breeze. Her eyes were sparkling, and her skin was glowing. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. She was a goddess. Aang leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. Katara giggled.

Katara gazed at Aang. His storm grey eyes were shining. He had a caring, passionate smile on his face. He was so perfect. So unimaginably perfect.

She leaned her head on his shoulder. Aang grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I love you, Aang"

"I love you too, Katara" Aang said in a soft voice.

Katara started to doze off. She had a content grin on her face. As long as she was in Aang's arms, everything would be alright.

Aang had his arms around her. He would never forget this night. The most perfect night of his entire life. The night they confessed their love. The night their souls soared through the stars, under the moon. The night the spirits sang and they realized they'd be together forever. Forever. Aang loved thinking that word. Him and his beautiful waterbender. Water and Air.

They both fell asleep in each others arms, under the full moon. When Appa realized this he gave a small groan and turned around to head home. They slept peacefully and dreamt about the clouds. Water and air perfectly mixed to create beautiful shapes that were scattered in the sky. Soon, everyone would tell the story of the clouds. Aang and Katara. Water and Air.

Forever.


End file.
